


4. Mind Control: Tim's full of piss and vinegar

by disgusting_horny_bitch



Series: disgusting_horny_bitch's Noncontober 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Noncontober 2020, Piss, Pseudo-Incest, Riding, Situational Humiliation, Sort Of, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting_horny_bitch/pseuds/disgusting_horny_bitch
Summary: Tim tests out a mystery superweapon on Damian. It just so happens to be able to control Damian’s actions. Damian isn’t very happy about that. Fortunately, Tim is!
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: disgusting_horny_bitch's Noncontober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	4. Mind Control: Tim's full of piss and vinegar

**Author's Note:**

> They might be ooc a bit. I really do need to study up more on the nuances of their relationship.  
> Also just looking at my Noncontober writings I think you can guess which kinks I have lmao. Def choking and dacryphilia :)

“Damian,” Tim called into the phone.

“What, Drake?” Damian demanded.

“Come here. I need to test something.”

“On me?”

“Yeah. Come here.”

“Drake.”

“Hm?”

“Are you referring to that confiscated item?”

“The mystery gun? Yeah.”

“This is not an advisable course of action. I believe you are trying to kill me. Such attempts will end both in failure and mutilation. Besides, testing super villains’ weapons on your  _ allies _ is contradictory to your end goals.”

“Oh, so we’re allies now? Or only when it serves your purposes?” Tim accused, sounding hurt.

“Drake.”

“What? Just get over here so I can test it.” 

“Fine. However, full blame will be placed on you should anything happen to me.” Damian trotted over to Tim’s room, entering quietly and shutting the door behind him. He turned to face Tim.

“You’ll be fine. Stop being such a coward and stand still.”

“I am  _ not _ a coward,” Damian insisted.

“Shush,” Tim said, a teasing tone to his voice. Damian stood in front of Tim, hands on his hips, glaring at him, and urged him to hurry. It was almost time for Titus’s walk after all. Tim aimed the gun at him, taking off the safety on the cartoony-looking weapon and pulling the trigger. Nothing seemed to happen.

“Hm… Damian. Walk towards me.” Damian blinked, his body immediately complying with Tim’s order.

“What did you do?!”

“Huh. Guess it’s a mind control device or something...”

“Drake. How do you shut it off?”

“...”

“Drake?”

“Why would I want to shut it off? You’re so obedient now. ”

“Drake! Shut it off, now!”

“Damian, strip.”

“ _ What _ ?” Even as Damian tried to protest, his body shed itself of its clothes, goosebumps appearing on his skin from the chilled air and the sudden realization that he was completely at Tim’s mercy. 

“So pretty for me.” Tim brought his hands up to Damian’s throat and started squeezing. Damian, unable to move, stood there as his face reddened, his breathing becoming laborious, and his eyes tearing up. “So perfect and obedient and––” Tim looked down. “What’s this?” he said, moving one of his hands to poke at Damian’s erection. Tim let out a soft chuckle. “Wow. Didn’t think you were into choking and humiliation, Baby Bat.”

“ _ Don’t _ call me that.”

“Ah! You know what you might like? Damian, piss yourself.”

“What? No! I’d never––ah!” Damian’s breathing picked up again, his face red now for a different reason, namely the warm liquid dripping down his thighs. Tim stared at the puddle of urine on the floor for a moment, before releasing Damian and sitting down in a chair across the room. Damian stared, his muscles tense in either dreading anticipation or because of the mind control, he didn’t know. 

“You’re a dirty boy, Damian. Clean up after yourself. Lick it up, Baby Bat.” Damian made a soft noise of protest as his body got down on its knees and his face twisted into disgust at having to do such a thing. He lapped at the puddle as if he were a kitten, and before long, he had gotten every drop. “Such a good pet! Come here. On your knees.” Damian crawled forward, stopping in between Tim’s legs and staring up at him with an expression of intense contempt. Tim reached into his bedside table, drawing out a cat tail vibrator and a pair of cat ears. Damian blinked at him.

“Drake, no,” Damian hissed.

“Drake, yes,” Tim said, a playful glint in his eye. He reached behind Damian, lubing up the tail briefly before shoving it into Damian, earning a sudden yelp from the younger boy. He fucked it in and out of Damian’s ass a bit, earning a few breathy moans before sitting back and slipping the headband onto Damian’s head. He turned on the vibrator and watched as Damian’s expressions changed with the settings. “So cute. Adorable. Perfect. Mine. Actually, you know what? Damian, open your mouth and don’t bite down. Gag if you want I guess.” 

Damian’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What––? Suddenly, his head was plunged down into Tim’s lap, his lips wrapping around Tim’s cock as it was shoved to the back of his throat. Tim groaned, keeping Damian’s head down for a moment before pulling back out and beginning to set a quick pace, thrusting himself into Damian’s head as if it were a cocksleeve. 

Damian  _ did _ gag. He whimpered around Tim’s cock, choking as his tears ran down his face as he stewed in his light-headed state of humiliation. His face scrunched up in displeasure and he tried to remove himself from the awareness of what was happening to him. 

Tim shoved as deep as he could into Damian’s throat, murmuring praises as he shivered and came, him cum being pumped almost directly into Damian’s stomach. 

Finally, Tim let Damian off of him, allowing Damian to draw in gasping breaths as he shook with exhaustion. His head was foggy, and he wobbled, lightheaded. Damian groaned. 

“Dami,” Tim singsonged. “We gotta take care of that, right?” He pointed to Damian’s painfully hard cock as Damian sniffed, fresh tears pouring down his face. 

“No...” Damian whispered, his voice raspy and half-gone. 

“Baby Bat, I’m not gonna just leave you like that. Look, get up here and ride me. It’ll get you off, it’ll get me off, everyone’s happy.”

“No,” Damian pleaded, even as his body straddled Tim, his hand reaching back to pull out the dildo. At least he would get rid of that thing. 

“Ah, ah, ah. No taking out the tail. You have to keep it in.” A sob wracked through Damian’s body, as his fingers spread his hole and lined up the head of Tim’s cock. Sinking down, Damian shivered as Tim placed his hands on Damian’s hips, his fingers rubbing against some of Damian’s scars. “Such a good boy. Good kitten. Loving this, aren’t you? Your crying face is so, so pretty. So beautiful, so good for me. So obedient.” 

Damian began to bounce on Tim’s lap, moans spilling from his lips sinfully. He held on tightly to Tim’s shoulders as he sank down on his cock, crying more and more. ‘No’s filled the silence with sound other than breathing and skin slapping, before Tim began to shush him, cradling him in his arms. “Such a good boy, Kitten. You’re doing so well. Keep going, okay?” 

Damian nodded absently, more focused on how the heat in his belly, in his cock, was coming to a peak. He could tell that he was about to cum soon and he’d never live it down. Tim would take that as a sign of enjoyment. He didn’t like any of this! He didn’t want it, he didn’t like it, and he certainly wished he wasn’t doing it! 

Tim bucked up into Damian out of the blue, earning a yelp of surprise from the smaller boy, and Tim groaned, filling Damian’s insides with warm semen, causing Damian to go over the edge as well. Damian, still sniffling and shivering from his orgasm, hung on to Tim desperately, his hands pawing at Tim’s shirt.

“Awww… Kitten, I’m not done, I promise. We have so much more to do.” Damian stared, misbelieving at him. No. It couldn’t be. No. No more. No more!

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I was more motivated to write this one than I was to write the Jon/Dami one, which is weird since Jon/Dami is my OTP, but it probably has to do with the fact that I'm actually horny again and so I'm getting my horny writing groove back! :)  
> I'll try to catch up to my modified schedule over today and tomorrow. I have a lot to write!


End file.
